


Who's Going to Save Me

by McrTrashboat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, Child Abuse, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fights, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kinks, Klance - freeform, Lance is a cocky little shit, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Lots of other kinks, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Size Kink, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), shy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McrTrashboat/pseuds/McrTrashboat
Summary: Keith is just a quiet kid who just wanted to be out of the system. The foster homes he's sent to are terrible, abusing him no matter what he does. He just wanted to live with his best and only friend, Shiro. Sometimes life gets too much and pushes you to your breaking point. Keith has hit that point too many times to count.Having to worry about an international space station on Earth and an emotionally unstable teenager is only two of Shiro's worries but he tries to make everything alright. Shiro would do anything to protect Keith from the real world.Lance is just a normal 25 year old guy working at a coffee shop part time. Well, he's everything but normal.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith's pov

"Keith! You disrespectful little shit!" David yelled as I ran from him, stumbling up the stairs and into the room they let me stay in. I slammed the door and locked it, pushing the dresser in front of the door too before grabbing my back pack with all my belongings in it. I didn't have anything besides the cloths I was wearing now, my shoes, and a few more shirts.

"Open the door!" Jenny screamed as I heard someone try to open the door.

"God damn it, Jenny, I fucking knew he would steal from us!" David yelled, slamming into the door again.

I ran over to the window, throwing it open, taking one last glance at the door they managed to get open but now they had to get the dresser out of the way.

"Don't you fucking dare, you little faggot!" David growled when he saw me crouched in the window sill.

Taking a deep breath I launched myself out the window, rolling when I hit the ground and landed back onto my feet. Straightening my jacket I took off down the road, running as fast as I could.

"Keith! Get back here!" I heard Jenny yell making me glance back to see her standing in the road, screaming at me.

I ignored her and kept running, dodging around bikes and cars, jumping over fences until my heart was hammering in my chest and I felt my legs burning but I kept running. I need to get out of this neighborhood before they call the police.

I didn't steal from them, I've never stolen from anyone before. Jenny asked David if he knew where her money went and David instantly blamed me. I didn't try to tell them I don't do it, David's the one who took her money, not me.

"Watch out, kid!" A man snapped when I almost ran into him.

I kept my head down, trying to keep my breathing normal and my heart rate low so I could run longer. I'm used to running long distances at full speed but I was a little out of practice because David forced me to stay in the house and clean. I wasn't allowed to go outside unless it was to help Jenny take groceries inside.

I shook my head, pushing those people into the back of my mind with the rest of my old foster parents. They all kicked me out for one reason or another. I never did anything wrong, I was just trying to stay out of the way and be silent.

When I got to my destination I stopped, panting softly as I pulled my backpack higher on my back. Walking over to the door I knocked softly and waited, glancing around a bit. The door finely opened and I smiled, Shiro's face showed more confusion and shock than anything.

"Keith, how'd you get here?" He asked, looking behind me for any sign of a car.

"I ran." I said, shifting from my left to right foot nervously. Maybe I shouldn't have came here...

"Keith, their house is ten miles away..." He said in shock.

"C-can I maybe stay here?" I asked nervously, biting my lip as I looked down, hiding behind my hair.

"Wait, why do you need to stay here? What happened? Did they hurt you?" He asked, looking at me for any signs of injury.

"T-they kicked me out." I sighed softly, glancing up at Shiro. He looked concerned as he let me in, guiding me into the living room.

"What happened, Keith? You can tell me." He said with a smile, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"David blamed me for the money missing from Jenny's purse. I saw him take it, Shiro... but h-he said that if I said anything he would hurt me. I-I was scared so I didn't say anything but Jenny figured out that money was missing." I said, looking down again. "I didn't want them to hurt me, Shiro... they already hurt me so many times, I didn't want them to again."

"Why didn't you tell me, Keith? I could've gotten you out of there." Shiro said, hugging me tightly, I hugged him back, breathing shakily.

"I was scared... and I couldn't call you, they wouldn't let me use the home phone." I mumbled against his neck.

"You're going to stay here with me and I'm going to call your agent and make them find other foster parents." Shiro promised, making me feel a bit better.

"I wish you could just be my foster parent..." I mumbled under my breath but we both know that couldn't happen. Shiro's job made it impossible for him to supervise me at home. He was so busy with his job I was glad it was Saturday night so he'd have tomorrow off.

"Keith, I know but I can't, I wish I could."

"I know..."

"But your 18th birthday is coming up soon. I want you to come live with me when you turn 18." Shiro said making me gasp softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll have movie nights and we can play board games and bake together-"

"Stop being weird." I giggled, punching his arm lightly.

"I think you'll like the training space at the station. I can see if theirs any spots for the training rig open if you want."

I nodded excitedly before stopping, hearing sirens blaring outside. My eyes widening when I noticed they weren't going away.

"S-Shiro... the cops are here." I mumbled, feeling anxiety prickly in the back of my mind. What if they make me go back to David and Jenny? They'll hurt me again. I don't wanna go back there.

"Shiro, we gotta stop getting calls, buddy, the kid needs to go home." Officer Hunk sighed, flipping his notepad shut. "Come on-"

"Actually, I need to make a police report for child abuse." Shiro cut him off.

"They hurt Keith? Is he okay?" I heard Hunk say.

"Yes they did hurt him and they kicked him out. He's okay but they broke almost half of their regulations to take care of him so he will be staying here until this is all sorted out and his case worker comes."

"I'll put in the report right away and I need to speak to Keith about it if he's up for it." Hunk said.

I sighed and stood up, walking into the room. Hunk's warm smile made me feel a bit better about all of this. He was always a nice guy and he knew that I would be here ever time my foster family would call the station to report that I was missing.

"How're you feeling, Keith?" Hunk asked, leading me out of his car. I shrugged and began telling him what has been happening over the last month.  
~~~~~

"I don't wanna go with them, Shiro." I whined, rolling onto my back. "Can't you just tell them to come in a week?"

"I can't and I'm sorry, Keith. I hate the fact that you have to live with people you don't know but I promise you I made sure this family was good. I talked to the case worker until she found the right one that I know you'll like." Shiro said as he cleaned up the room a bit. "They only live a block away too and if anything happens, anything at all I want you to come here."

"I won't like any of them." I grumbled to myself. "Thanks, Shiro."

"No problem, Keith. Okay, they'll be here soon so go take a shower and try to relax. It'll only be for a few more months and then you're free."

"Fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Keith's pov

"Shiro, I don't like this..." I mumbled, hiding behind him as my case worker pulled into the driveway. "Please, Shiro, I don't want to go with them."

"Keith, I know but... I can't do anything." He sighed, turning to me and frowned. "I've tried everything I can. You'll be 18 soon and when you are I promise you'll come live with me."

Anger flared up in me as I bit my lip in frustration. I hate all of these people and I don't understand why Shiro can't just take me. I'm almost an adult and I can think for myself. Don't I have a say in any of this?

"I'm not going." I stated, the women knocking on the door just then.

"Keith, you have to."

"No." I stated, pulling my backpack onto my shoulder and straightened my jacket.

"They'll only call the cops again, Keith, please just go with them." Shiro now begged and went to open the door. Before the door was open I was gone, running out the backdoor.

Climbing over the fence I saw Shiro and the case working standing at the door. They called for me but I jumped down on the other side of the fence. Running down the alleyway I made it to the road and began my escape.   
~~~~~

"Please tell me where you've been staying, Keith. I need to make sure you're safe." Shiro said following me around the kitchen as I made myself something to eat.

"Around." I shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich. My empty stomach appreciating the food.

"Keith." Shiro said in a stern voice making me shrink back. It hate it when he uses that voice with me.

"Outside."

"What?" He asked in confusion. My chest tightening when I opened my mouth to say more but I couldn't fit a moment. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as he just kept staring at me.

"I-I've been s-sleeping under the o-overpass just a few blocks away." I finally said, seeing Shiro's frown grow even more.

"You haven't had a thing to eat after you saw me last, have you?" He asked softly as I sniffed and tried to hold back my tears.

Shaking my head I felt his arms wrapped around me tightly. A silent sob raking through me as I began to cry. I hate all of this. I hate the fact that people that I don't know make me live with them. I hate how I can't just live with Shiro already, and I hate the fact that I can't stop crying right now.

"It's okay, Keith." Shiro soothed, holding me close.

"I-I hate this, Shiro... I-I-"

A knock at the door made me freeze up and gap. Shiro's body stiffening as he looked down at me and then in the direction of the door. He gestured for me to be silent and he pointed to the pantry. I understood what he meant so I got up and went into the small space, closing the door behind me and found a spot I could hide in, pulling my knees against my chest.

"Hey, Shiro, it's bossed orders. They haven't found Keith yet and his case worker is on our tails about it." I heard Hunk's muffled voice.

"I'm worried about him too." Shiro said, their voices getting fainter as Hunk searched his home.

"Well, if you see him just give us a call." Hunk said before everything went silent again. I was still crying when Shiro opened the panty door and helped me to my feet.

"I'm going to fix this, Keith, I'll try to help again. But for today I want you to eat, take a shower, clean your cloths, and relax." He said, hugging me tightly.

He let me cry into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes kinda burned and I was extremely hungry.

Eating the rest of my sandwich I put my cloths into the wash before going into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. My head against the cold tile wall as I let the water wash over me. The foggy air and hot water made my muscles relax as I took deep breaths to calm down. 

Shiro will figure this all out. Won't he?

"Keith? You okay?" Shiro called.

"Yeah." I called back, finishing up inside the bathroom and wrapped a large towel around myself. My cloths weren't done being washed so I pulled on the ones I was wearing before. Towel drying my hair after brushing my teeth with the toothbrush I had here.

"Shiro?" I called from the kitchen, tilting my head to the side when I didn't hear a response. "Shiro?!"

Looking around the home I couldn't find him anywhere. My heart instantly dropping when I saw a note on the counter.

My work called me, there was a code red and I had to leave. Please don't leave while I'm gone and I'll be back as soon as I can. Read the note, a little star was drawn on the top left corner.

Sighing I sat at the kitchen table and waited for my cloths to be done. My mood only getting worse as I waited for Shiro to get back already. I wish his job wasn't so busy and I knew a code red meant something really bad must've happened. What if it's raiders or Galra? Shiro could be seriously hurt but he would've told me if those were the cases.

I guess I'll just sleep, the bed here is better than the ground I was sleeping on before. It was worth the cold night if it meant I didn't have to go with those people. No more hurting, no more pain.   
~~~~~~

"Keith, run faster, Keith!"

"Mom, wait!" I called as I ran in the direction I could hear her voice.

"Keith, they're coming!"

"Mom! Where are you!" I yelled, stopped in the muddy trail. The wind blowing around me, the smell of rain thick in the air. "Mom?!"

"You didn't save her." A man said, stepped out from the tree line.

"Where's mom?" I asked, the man only staring at me. His eye vacant of any emotion.

"She's dead because of you, Keith. You did this."

"What did I do? Where is she?!"

"Keith!" Mom yelled.

"She's dead, Keith."

"No she's not." I snapped, looking around in confusion.

I'm in an empty room now. The walls padded with one white light, flickering silently on the ceiling.

"You need to wake up now, Keith." A voice said, it felt like it was coming from everywhere.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "I am awake... where am I?"

"You're mother is waiting for you, Keith."

"Where's mom?" I asked, looking around but nothing seemed to change. There was no door, no way out. "Let me see her."

"She's dead."

"Let me out!" I yelled, kicking the wall as hard as I could, pain shooting up my leg making me cry out.

Opening my eyes I whimpered, holding my foot as pain throbbed through it. I accidentally kicked the wall in my sleep. It was all just a dream?

My heart was racing in my chest and my hair stuck to my forehead, the thin layer of sweat making me really uncomfortable. My mind still fuzzy with tiredness. All I wanted to do is sleep without having weird dreams that made my chest feel like it was being crushed.

Closing my eyes I willed myself to fall asleep but no matter what I did I just couldn't. My stomach giving a lurch when I kept thinking about my mom yelling for me. She's dead... I never knew my parents but they can't be dead...

Or could they?


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro's pov

Keith's been acting weird these past few days. He wouldn't eat, he talked less, and I knew he wasn't sleeping. Dark circles forming under his tired eyes. He looked half asleep now as we watched tv together in the living room. His head lulling to the side every few minutes before he jolted awake again.

His leg bouncing as he looked around anxiously. Restlessness and paranoia, two signs of sleep deprivation. His hand balled up in a fist as his thumb rubbed over his knuckles, self comfort. There has to be something wrong but he wouldn't answer me.

"Keith, I think it's time to go to bed." I said softly making him flinch. His eyes blinking slowly as he stared up at me with a frown.

"I'm not tired." He said, obviously holding back a yawn.

"Keith... you know you can tell me anything, right? I know everything has been hard for you lately but I'm here for you." I said, kneeling down in front of him as I took his hands into my own.

"I-I... I know." He mumbled, his eyes casted down. "W-where do you think my-my parents are?" He asked softly.

I was taken aback by this question. We've never talked about Keith's really parents before. I did look up to see if I could find anyone with his same last name a few times but came up with nothing. He never really seemed too bothered that he didn't know his biological parents but I would wonder too if I was him.

"I'm not sure... maybe in another galaxy." I said, his sad sigh making me concerned.

"I had a-a nightmare about my mom... this guy kept telling me that... that my mom was dead because of me. It was terrible, Shiro, I can't sleep without seeing him... he just keeps yelling at me." Keith whimpered, bottom lip wobbling.

"Oh Keith, I'm so sorry. I know they're out there somewhere." I assured, squeezing his hands gently. "Now, I have something that will help you sleep if you want it. You really need the rest, buddy."

He only nodded and let me lead him up to the bedroom he was staying in. His legs shaking from exhaustion as he sat down. I grabbed the small bottle of sleep aids I had in the bathroom and gave him one.

"They'll help you sleep and you won't have any dreams. I want you to get some rest, tomorrow will be better." I said, watching him take the pill and drink his water.

"Thanks, Shiro." He mumbled, laying down as it took effect. The pills were designed by some alien in a different galaxy and once Earth doctors found out they began using them. They were completely safe and had no side effects, the world had come far in the medical field.

Keith was already fast asleep so I pulled the blankets up around him and closed the door behind me. Walking into my office I began to do paperwork that I've been putting off all week.   
~~~~~

"Keith, I'm so sorry, it'll only be a month." I said, watching the social worker get Keith's backpack. He was seated in the backseat of their car.

"I-I don't wanna go, Shiro." He whimpered, pleading to me with wide, fearful eyes.

"I know but I did my own background checks on these people. They're okay and I read the women had a miscarriage awhile back and wants to be a mother to really whoever she can. Her husband is a teacher and works with kindergarteners. You'll be able to call me if anything happens and they live closer to here than the last ones." I assured, hugging him tightly.

Keith just sighed sadly and hugged me back before the women told me to step away from the car. She got in and drove away, Keith staring at me through the car window. He looked so sad and heartbroken I felt my own heart break.

He's like a little brother to me and I would do anything for him. He's a nice kid and he didn't deserve any of the shit he's been through. I should've been more careful so they wouldn't have found him.

I let him sit outside with me on the front deck when his social worker pulled up and said that if he didn't come with her everything would just be worse so he went. I saw he wanted to put up a fight and run but when she threatened me he instantly gave in. I felt so bad and now that he's out of my sight I began to worry.   
~~~~~

"She's really clingy, Shiro." Keith said on the other end of the phone.

"What does she do?" I asked in amusement.

"She's always babying me... she cuts my food up for me, she wiped my face, she reads to me... I don't really mind the reading part but she's so touchy." He whined as I tried to hold back a laugh. 

"She's the motherly type, Keith, let her baby you." I chuckled making him whine even more.

"She won't even let me out of the house by myself. She makes me stay like a foot off of the deck and she reminds me to use the railing for the stairs every single time."

"Don't complain about it, Keith. She's a nice lady and her husband is nice too." I pointed out, hearing him sigh softly.

"At least they don't hurt me..." He mumbled softly, my heart dropping when he said that. I knew a few couples were abusing to him both mentally and physically but the last ones were the worst so far. They're behind bars now, most of them at least. All doing time for child abuse and child endangerment.

"Three more weeks and you'll be free."

"I've been counting the days until I don't have to be in the system for ten years now. I know exactly when I'll be free." Keith said, his voice more cheerful again.

"That reminds me, what's your favorite color again?" I asked, tapping my pen on a notebook.

"Black... and red. Why do you asked?"

"I just wanted to know... What do you like?"

"Books and nature." He said, I could just imagine him shrugging like he normally does. "Plants are nice."

I nodded and wrote some stuff down. Asking him a few more questions before he had to hang up because dinner was done.

I looked down at my list and smiled. I'm going to get a room for him all set up so when he is a free adult he can just instantly move in with me. I'll be repainting the room, get a bookshelf and some books, and do a lot of other things before it's perfect but I will make his room a safe place for him to go and relax in. He needs that in his life, somewhere that'll make him feel calm.

Three more weeks, Keith, you can do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith's pov 

"I'm so sorry, Keith but my wife... she has fallen ill and well... you'll have to go to a group home."

"I understand." I mumbled, feeling myself caving in at the mentions of a group home. 

"I'm sorry, we really are." 

"It's okay, your wife's health is more important. I'll be fine." I lied, shaking his hand as he called my case worker who would be here any minute now to bring me to hell on earth. 

Group homes normally only have all boys or all girls, sometimes if they are a younger group there would be both but because I was almost 18 I would be going to an all boys one. I've lived in two different group homes in my life and it was the most terrible experiences in my life. 

The other boys would make fun of me, call me names, steal what little I had, hurt me, the list goes on and on. I would wake up to them hold me down as some would punch me until I couldn't even move the next day without wincing in agony. Some of the boys would steal my cloths, the only things I did actually own. I never told the advisors though because... I didn't want to seem weak. They didn't really care anyways because "boys will be boys" or something stupid like that. 

I was debating if I should make a run for it but my case worker pulled into the driveway and got me into the car and before I knew it I was standing in front of a large, two story house. My eyes taking everything in, where I was, and how far I thought Shiro's house was from here, about five miles away. 

"Hello, Keith, I'm Pidge, your new roommate." A shorter boy said, holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it timidly, shaking it before pulling away. (A/N: Yeah, Pidge is a guy in this)

This is a good start to things. He seems nice but you never know. Kevin was nice to me the first day at the last one but the next day he pushed me down the stairs which gave me a concussion and fractured my wrist. 

"Let me show you around, Allura is making dinner now so we'll have enough time to get you settled in." 

I nodded and followed Pidge up the stairs and into the surprisingly quiet house. I was very cautious, making sure there was no threats around me. I hate new places, especially when I know there's other people around here. 

"This is the living room, the dining room, the kitchen is over there, and this is the bathrooms." Pidge said, leading me to the stairs. "Everyone's up here." He said, pointing in one direction but led me to the bedroom at the bed of the hall. "This is our room. Coran made me clean up but it's just gonna get dirty again." He laughed, rolling his eyes. 

I smiled a little a nodded, glancing around to see an empty bed and a bedside table on one side. Pidge's side was... cluttered to say the least. Lots of books, papers, and diagrams everywhere. Wires and what looks like small electrics scattered around his side. 

"You don't talk much." Pidge said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I like that about you." 

"Just don't feel like talking." I shrugged, scouting out my bed a bit more before turning to him. "How many other people live here?" 

"Everyone's playing some video game in the den down the hall. There's 18 others." Pidge said as he jumped into his bed, sitting in the one spot that didn't have anything occupying it. 

I cringed slightly. That's way too many people for me to handle. I don't think I've ever been in a room with more than ten people at once. I don't like crowds and I hate loud noises, especially annoying noises like teenagers being loud. 

"They're okay... most of them are assholes." Pidge shrugged, pulling out a screwdriver and began taking apart an old phone. 

"What are the chances someone will notice if I snuck out?" I asked, already hating this place. 

"Very likely, when Allura is here no one can get out without being stopped by her. She only volunteers here a few times a week thought. Coran is kinda crazy, really hyper but keeps the other guys amused enough to leave me alone." 

I stayed silent after that, sitting down on the bed I would have to sleep in for a week an a half.   
~~~~~

"Hey, new kid!" Someone said behind me making me tense up. "I'm talking to you!" 

I turned to see who was talking to me, my eyes scanning over the 18 guys who cornered me in the small little library they had set up here.

"What's your name, kid?" The guy asked, his eyes locked on me with a death glare. 

"Keith." 

"Ahh, so he does talk." The chuckled, looking me up and down. I stood my ground, giving him a cold glare of my own. 

"My name is Nathan, better watch your back around here, kid. Don't wanna have any accidents, listen to me and you'll be fine." He said, his voice threatening. 

"Boys, dinners done!" Someone called from somewhere in the house making all the guys hurry away but Nathan stayed where he was. 

"So, Keith..." He said, circling me slowly. I watched him closely, never leaving my back to him. I knew kids like him back in the old foster homes. They waited for the perfect moment to get you alone and then they attack. "What's your story?" 

"I don't have one." I said flatly, making him stop and laugh. 

"Don't be a smart ass, fuck face." He growled, his hands balled up into fists at his sides. 

"I'm not, just telling you the truth." I shrugged, not letting him see me wince at his harsh language and tone of voice. 

"You better watch it, kid." He growled, taking a step forward, making me take a step back. This made him smile and chuck darkly. "See you around, Keith." He spat before leaving. 

I put the book that was in my hand back, not feeling like reading anymore and my appetite was gone so I walked back to the bedroom I would be staying in. My chest squeezing when I thought about having to live here until I was 18. I already want to leave and I haven't even been here a whole day yet. 

"Keith? Why aren't you downstairs, dinner's done." Pidge said, standing in the doorway. 

"Not hungry." I mumbled, rolling over to stare at the wall. I wish Shiro was here to make things seem not so bad. He always knew what to say when I'm feeling down. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight either, my guard will be but every second while I'm here. 

"You have to eat, you're so thin." Pidge said as he came closer. This made me roll over to look at him, his frown only growing when he saw me. "Are you crying?" 

"W-what?" I stuttered in confusion before sitting up as I brought my hand to my face, feeling hot tears on my cheeks. "Oh... I guess I am." I mumbled, wiping them away. 

"We can talk about it if you want." He said, sitting down next to me. I just shrugged a that and sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

"I want to leave, I don't like it here." I finally admitted to him. 

"I didn't like it here at first either but... it's better than being out on the streets." He said softly making me nod. 

"Yeah... a warm bed is better than hard cement." I agreed, sighing softly as I glanced at him. 

"Definitely." He said with a small laugh as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let's go eat." 

I nodded and followed him out of the room, closing the door behind me as I made my way downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone looking up and stared at me. 

"Everyone, this is Keith, he'll be staying here for a bit." Who I assumed was Allura said. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too." I said, sitting down next to Pidge, Allura on the other side of me. 

After we ate everyone told me their names and then we all had to sit in the living room and watch tv together which was annoying because I didn't want to be in the same room as all these people. My mind wandering and by the time the show was over it was time for bed. 

"So... what do you think about everyone?" Pidge asked me as we walked into the bedroom. 

"They're okay." I shrugged, getting my bag out from under the mattress and getting my sleep shirt and pants out. 

"You don't need to hide anything, it's safe in here, none of the others are allowed in here." Pidge said when he saw me pull my backpack out. 

"Everything I own is in here, I'm not risking it." I said, pulling my jacket off and then my shirt before pulling my pajamas on. My jeans coming off soon after as I pulled my sleep pants on. Pidge was doing his own thing, pulling his shirt on, making his hair all messy. 

"Well, goodnight." He said as he climbed into bed and I did the same, pulling the blanket over me but I didn't stop staring at the door in the darkness once all the lights were out. 

I'm not taking any chances here, especially since Nathan already threatened me. I hope I can sneak away to see Shiro tomorrow, I really need to talk to him. I need him right now and I just... I don't like it here. I hate it here. I hate these people... besides Pidge and Allura, they seem alright. But just thinking about what all those guys could do to me if they teamed up kept me awake all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith's pov 

I silently opened the window and climbed out, shutting it behind me as I made my way down to the ground. The vines growing on the side of the house were pretty helpful and I got down in no time and began running. When I got to a road I knew I ran in the direction of Shiro's house. 

Once I was there I went to the back door, getting the key out from under a rock before letting myself inside. My head hurt from the lack of sleep and the bruises on my body made it extremely hard to get comfortable when I got in the bed I normally slept in when I'm here. 

Sighing softly I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. These past two days have been hell on earth. Nathan and his buddies all cornered me and beat me until I couldn't stand up anymore. The black eye was slowly healing and so was the split lip. When Pidge asked me what happened I just shrugged and kept my mouth shut. He probably already knew how this happened to me. It was pretty obvious especially when Nathan would pretend like he was going to punch me and I flinched away from him making all of his friends laugh. 

"Hey, faggot, how about you stop behind a little bitch and go get us some pop?" Nathan spat at me. I nodded and did what he said because that was the best option. I didn't want to get beat again. 

"You're so fucking pathetic." Mitch, the second in command growled, slamming me against the wall. My feet didn't even touching the ground when he slammed my head against the wall over and over again. 

I pushed those memories away and fell asleep, hoping to get a few hours and then talk to Shiro when he got home from work.   
~~~~~

"Keith, buddy, wake up." Someone said, gently shaking me awake. 

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing in pain when he touched one of my bruises. Shiro frowning deeply when he saw me flinch away from his touch and slowly sit up. My head hurting even more as I blinked slowly and tried to regain my stability. 

"Who did this to you? The kids at the group home?" Shiro asked, waiting for an answer he knew I couldn't answer right now because I was still so tired. "Fu-frick, Keith, I'll go get you something to help." 

He left and came back a few minutes later with a small fist aid kit, cleaning my split lip and put some healing spray on it. He rubbed some cooling gel around my eye and made me take off my shirt to see the rest of the damage those kids did to me. 

"Your ribs look broken..." He mumbled, taking out some healing wraps and tried them around the black and blue bruises on my stomach. "This'll tell us if they are." 

He pulled the remote out and the equipment started doing its job. A few moments later it printed off a report. My eyes drooping as I leaned against him for support. 

"Two fractures... they'll heal on their own but you have to take it easy. Take these, they'll help you heal faster and make the pain go away. I'm calling that place tomorrow." He grumbled the last part to himself, making sure all my other injuries were taken care of before laying me back down and told me to go back to bed. 

I was asleep right when my head hit the pillow.   
~~~~~

"Keith, I called the home and they're getting everything sorted out." Shiro said as he gave me a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. 

I didn't really listen to him and began eating hungrily. My stomach finally stopped cramping up as I ate because of the lack of food. Back at the home I didn't eat because well... Nathen threatened me about that too. I wasn't allowed to eat there with them so I stayed upstairs and just didn't eat. 

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick." Shiro said softly as I shoved toast into my mouth. "I didn't know you liked my cooking that much." 

"Sorry..." I mumbled, eating slower so I didn't throw all of this back up later. I need to conserve my energy so I can survive these three more days. 

"Keith, look at me." 

I stopped eating and stared up at him, feeling my heart drop as he sighed and sat down across from me. 

"Who did this to you? How long haven't you slept for and when was the last time you ate?" 

"I-I fell... and I uh... slept yesterday and ate-"

"No, Keith, tell me the truth." He said gently, taking my hand in his own. My whole body shook uncontrollably as I looked everywhere but him. 

"The other boys... a-and uh... the last night I was with t-those people was the last time I slept and ate." 

"Keith, I'm so sorry, I thought this place would be better. Well... I called them and they'll get this figured out. Only three more days." He said with a soft smile at the end. 

I sniffed and nodded, slouching slightly in my chair when he pulled away and let me continue eating. The room fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. My stomach comfortably full by the time half my plate was finished. 

"Where am I going now?" I finally asked once we were in the living room. 

"Well... if you don't mind I was thinking here." Shiro said making me gasp and stared at him in shock. 

"Are you serious?!" 

"Yeah, your social worker said that you could stay here because she knows you'll just run off again if she makes you go somewhere else." He said, chuckling when I hugged him tightly, pressing my face into his chest. He hugged me back until I couldn't touch the floor anymore, my legs dangling but I didn't even care. 

"I can't believe it, Shiro..." I mumbled against his chest, looking up at him with teary eyes. 

"Well, do you wanna see your new room now or-"

"My new room? Like my own room? That's mine?" I questioned, my heart beating faster as he nodded. "Yes!"

Shiro lead me up the stairs and to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The door opening slowly to reveal  my own room. I made a noise that I didn't even know I could make and ran in, looking at everything I could. 

There was a window sill nook that had pillows and blankets around it, hanging plants were over that, bookshelves on either side of the nook. A bed was on the other side of the room, lots of soft blankets and pillows on that as well. The sheets were black and red, mix with some white and gray. The walls has a few pictures of cats and plants, two of my favorite things. The walls were pained a light gray, hard wood floors with a soft carpet. 

"Shiro... it's perfect, thank you!" I said, tackle hugging him which made him almost fall over but he caught himself. 

"I was hoping you'd like it." He said, ruffling my hair. 

"I love it... this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said softly, looking at all the books on the shelves. I saw a lot of Steven King books that I was itching to get my hands on. The little decorations all around the room make me smile. He got everything that I loved. 

"It's the least I could do for you, Keith." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist as I looked around a bit more, resting my head on his shoulder and nodded. 

If this is what being free is like I don't want it to ever end.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith's pov 

I woke up to the sound of birds which was honestly a really good way to wake up. Light shining in through the windows as I yawned and stretched, arching my back with a sigh. Rubbing my eyes with my sweater paws. My eyes blinking sleepily as I sat up and looked around.

I still can't believe this is my own room. I don't think I've every really had my own anything besides my cloths and my backpack that I've had since I can remember. I guess I don't need to worry about losing anything when I had so little because it was all with me. 

Crawling out of bed I walked over to the window and stared out of it, seeing a few birds on the tree branch a few feet away. My hand touching the small potted plant on the window sill as I sat down, enjoying the sun and the plants around me. My mind at ease for the time being as I relaxed for the first time in so long. 

"Keith? You awake?" Shiro said softly from the other side of the door. 

"Yeah." I called out, watching him peak in before smiling at me. He carried a tray of what looked like pancakes and orange juice on it. 

"I brought breakfast." He hummed, sitting down across from me and set the tray down between us. 

"It smells good..." I mumbled, taking the plate he handed to me before digging in. After all these years I'm finally free... I wonder how Shiro feels about all this. I know he's happy for me and all but... am I just a problem for him to worry about? Shiro is my best friend... my only friend and if he feels like I'm just a huge burden. Where would I go if he kicked me out? 

He was there for me when no one else was, he picked me up when I was down, put me back together again when I thought I was completely broken. He redid this whole room just for me so I would be comfortable here for crying out loud. I need to stop doubting myself...

"Keith, you in there?" Shiro chuckled as he waved his hand in front of my face. 

"Oh yeah, sorry." I mumbled, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. 

"I was just asking you how you liked your room so far." He said, taking a bite of his pancakes as he stared out the window. 

"I love it, Shiro... it's perfect." I said, watching him smile warmly back at me because of this. 

"Well, considering I took the week off-"

"You took the week off? Shiro, did you hit your head?" I questioned, now slightly concerned. Shiro never took days off of work, never ever. 

"I'm fine, Keith, geez, clam down." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "As I was saying... considering I took the week off I was thinking that we could go to the store and maybe go shopping for you." 

"I'm fine with what I have." I said honestly, setting my plate down as I drank my juice. 

"But wouldn't it be nice to have more than one pair of jeans? Or maybe a few pairs of pajamas besides that one? I know a really cool book store-"

I was up right when I heard book store. Grabbing my backpack before running into the bathroom to get changed. When I got in there I washed my face with cold water, brushed my teeth, made sure my hair wasn't all messy before undressing. 

Pulling one pant leg on I almost tripped over myself because I was moving so fast. Leaning against the door for support as I pulled my socks on. Pulling my favorite and only jacket on over my black shirt I was ready to go, running back down the hall and into my room. Holding onto the backpack straps of my bag I practically bounced on my heals as I stared at Shiro. 

"We'll leave in three minutes." Shiro said, standing up with the tray. "I knew the books would persuade you to go." 

"I love books." I said in my own defense which just make Shiro laugh even more. He went to his own room to get a few things before we were ready to go. 

"You don't need to bring your backpack, Keith, it'll be safe here." Shiro reminded me. I frowned and held he straps to my back even tighter. 

I never left anywhere without my backpack. What if someone steals it? I'd lose the only things I really ever had. Tears welling up in my eyes just thinking of that. People have tried taking it from me before and if I lost my backpack I'd loose everything that was... well, that was me. I wouldn't feel safe without it with me. It was like my comfort blanket, keeping me calm and collected. 

"Hey buddy, no, don't cry, it's okay. You can bring it, it's fine." Shiro soothed when he saw how upset I was getting. I only nodded and didn't let go of the straps as we walked down the stairs and into the garage where Shiro's car was. Only then I took my backpack off when I got in and buckled my seatbelt, hugging it tightly to my chest.   
~~~~~

When I said that I hate crowds I meant it. There were so many people at the mall and they were all so loud. My heart beating in my chest a bit faster with every passing moment. 

I stayed so close to Shiro our arms were touching but I didn't care. If I lost him in here I would definitely have a mental breakdown in front of all of these people. Just the thought of that had my knees shaking and by heart racing. My knuckles turning white from how tightly I was holding onto my backpack straps. 

"Look, Keith, it's that bookstore I was telling you about." Shiro said, snapping me out of my thoughts for a second. My heart dropped when I noticed all the people coming in and out of the store. 

"M-maybe we s-should go into a-a different store first." I suggested, Shiro frowning slightly but nodded. 

"Lets get you some cloths first." 

I nodded, reaching out to grip some of his shirt as we walked. This was a really, really bad idea. I just want to go back to Shiro's house and relax. All of this was making me so freaked out I couldn't even focus on where we were or what Shiro was saying. I just held only his shirt and let him lead me to wherever he was going. 

"It's getting a bit cold outside, you'll need a few sweaters... maybe a new jacket if you want. Some gloves and a hat would be useful too..." Shiro rambled on and on about what we needed but I could only focus on the large group of people who are my age talking very loudly near us when we stopped and walked into a store. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I realize how quiet it was in here. My body relaxing as I tentatively let go of Shiro's shirt and followed him over to a section of clothing racks. 

"Go look through those, I'll start looking for new pants." Shiro said, looking through some shelves of jeans. 

I looked through the section, finding a few things I kinda liked and when we went to the changing room I really liked a lot of the sweaters on me. I thought the ripped skinny jeans make me look nice too. When we left the store I was in a way better mood and didn't let the crowds bother me as much as they normally would. 

"Shiro, stop." I giggled, swatting his hand away as he ruffled my hair. 

"Not gonna happen." He chuckled, leading me to the bookstore I so desperately wanted to go into. 

My eyes widening when I saw all the different sections. Grabbing Shiro's hand I pulled him over to the poetry section, gasping when I saw a few I've been wanting since I could remember. 

"Shiro, can I get these?" I asked, holding the books up to him. 

"Of course, anything else?"

I shook my head, holding the books tightly to my chest as I smiled up at him. I don't think I've been this happy in awhile. Obviously money wasn't an issue because Shiro made a lot at his job and if he said not to worry about it I won't. He always knows what to say to cheer me up and put my mind to ease. 

"Wow, what an emo faggot. Reading gay ass poetry." Someone said behind me, my smile instantly dropping when I turned to see a group of teens pointing and laughing at me. "Aww, he heard us. Do you think he'll cry?" 

"He probably will, I can't miss this." Another said, pulling his phone out. 

"Hey, get out of here!" Shiro snapped making the teens jump when they noticed Shiro who had his arms crossed as he glared at all of them. 

They ran out of the store, calling me a few more names and then they were gone. My happy mood disappearing with those people. Looking down at my books I bit my lip as I set them down and tugged on Shiro's shirt. 

"I-I wanna leave." I mumbled softly, holding back tears. Looking down at the ground so he couldn't see how upset I was but my voice obviously gave it away. 

"Keith, hey, don't listen to them." Shiro said, picking the books back up. "We're getting these aren't we?" 

"I-I don't w-want them a-anymore." I sniffed, looking down at my shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world, anything so I didn't have to look at Shiro. I knew that if I did I would definitely start to cry. 

"They're just mean kids, Keith, don't listen to them because they're wrong." He soothed, hugging me. I pressed my face into his chest, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Now I'm going to get these and then we're getting something to eat." He said, going to go pay for the books, leaving me to trail after him.   
~~~~~

"What do you want?" Shiro asked as we stood in line at Starbucks. After eating lunch Shiro really wanted a coffee so we came here because it was the closest. 

"Green tea." I decided, Shiro nodding and stepped up to the counter. 

"What can I get for you two?"


	7. Chapter 7

Keith's pov 

"A large coffee and a green tea." Shiro said, getting his money out. 

"Anything else?" The guy at the counter said making me finally look up when the question was directed at me. 

My eyes widening when he smiled at me with blue eyes and a smile. Not a fake smile like the ones my case worker would use with me. He actually has a genuine smile that had my face heating up as I blushed and shook my head before hiding behind Shiro.

"Coming right up." The man said before making our drinks and considering there wasn't anyone else in line he made them in a few moments. 

"How about you go find us a spot?" Shiro asked me, noticing me anxiously looking around. I nodded and wandered over to a booth in the corner, overlooking the mall's small garden area. 

"There you go and here's two muffins on the house." 

"Oh my, thank you so much... Lance." 

"No problem."

I overheard their conversation, my heart going an odd clenching feeling, not from anxiety though...

"Here you go." Shiro said, setting my things down in front of me. 

"Thank you, Shiro." I said with a timid smile and took a sip of my drink which was really good. "How do you know his name?" 

"His name tag, he gave us muffins too, isn't that nice?" Shiro said, handing me a muffin, a chocolate chip muffin, my favorite. "I want you to say thank you to him before we leave, okay?" 

My eyes widened when he said this, my heart clenching nervously as I got anxious just thinking about even making eye contact with this Lance guy. He seemed nice but what if he isn't? What if he makes fun of me like those kids did? I won't be able to stop the tears if that happened. It's pathetic really. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'll be with you ever step of the way." Shiro soothed, smiling at me reassuringly. Biting my lip I nodded slowly and ate my muffin. Kicking my legs under me as I ate and hummed. 

"Did you sign me up for the training yet?" I asked hopefully. Shiro stopped drinking and look up at me with a frown. 

"I uh... there's been a lot happening there lately and I don't think it's safe and the board of directors agreed with me. They closed down all training until these problems are taken care of." Shiro said with an apologetic look. 

"Oh..." I mumbled sadly, feeling my heart drop. I've wanted to be in that program since I was 10 and now that I'm finally able to be in it they shut it down. 

"Hey, Keith buddy, it's okay, they'll reopen soon and I'll be sure to have your name on the top of the list. Let's not let this ruin our fun. We can go down to the pond near my house. I think a new family of foxes moved in." Shiro said, saying the last part with a smile. I looked up at him with interest before nodding. 

"That would be nice..." I said mostly to myself but Shiro heard as well and smiled. 

"Let's go." He said, getting our stuff before standing and tugged me up with him. "Thank you, Lance." 

"Oh, it's really no problem." The man behind the counter said with a smile. 

"Keith." Shiro said softly making me freeze up a bit and hide behind him. "Say thank you." 

"T-thank y-you." I squeaked, my cheeks burning as the man chuckled and waved. 

"Have a good day, guys, come back soon." He said, smiling at me as Shiro held the door open. 

"We will, lets go, Keith." 

I followed Shiro out of the store and to the car, shaking with embarrassment and anxiety. Shiro seemed not to notice how shaken up I was. He hummed along to the radio and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 

That Lance guy really shook me up. It's not like anything bad happened it was only a simple interaction. He didn't make fun of me or call me names. He wasn't mean at all, only kind and sincere. Am I so used to people being mean to me I don't even know how to talk to them when they are nice to me? I'm a mess, aren't I? Yes I am. 

"Keith, we're here." Shiro said gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the familiar path that led to the pond. Nodding I got out of the car, feeling a cool breeze chill me to the bone. I zipped my jacket up, feeling much better after a few seconds before running to catch up to Shiro. 

"Oh wow." I gasped, seeing how pretty the pond looked with all the flowers. A few ducks swimming in the far side making me smile when I saw them. 

"Keith, look." Shiro said softly, pointing over to a few bushes. A fox cub playing near the pond while it's mother watched. A few other cubs laid next to her, all having a nap. 

"They're so cute." I whispered, watching them from afar made my heart beat excitedly. "Shiro, look!" 

"I see them, bud." Shiro chuckled softly, ruffling my hair as we found a spot to watch the fox family. 

I rested my head on Shiro's shoulder, smiling as I felt my body relax. It's been forever since I've felt this calm before. Our outing today tired me out a lot but I didn't want to go back to Shiro's house just yet. The sound of the water, the birds singing around us, the sun slowly setting behind the trees. It made me so happy to be out here. It's my quiet place where I can relax and forget about all my stress. I've only taken Shiro here. He knows how special this place is to me. 

"Keith, you're falling asleep." Shiro's soft voice drew me out of my sleepy state. 

"'M fine..." I yawned, cuddling into his side more as I began to fall asleep again to the sound of the flowing water. 

I felt myself being picked up but I didn't care as Shiro carried me to his car. Gently sitting me down he buckled me up and drove home. My eyes shutting again as I fell asleep with a small smile on my face and my chest feeling not so tight and restrained like it was before.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith's pov 

Shiro's vacation came to an end faster than what I would like. He left early in the morning today, leaving me a note saying to have a great day and that he would try to call when he had lunch. I wasn't looking forward to being along all day with nothing to do. I loved having Shiro around because he always found something fun to do with me. Like yesterday how we had a movie night and ate popcorn until we were too full to eat anymore. Or when we went to the park and had a picnic and fed the ducks at the pond. 

I guess I can help clean the house. Shiro does so much for me, I should at least try to repay the favor. Getting out of bed I stretched and yawned, it was still pretty early in the morning, 7am to be exact. Shiro left at 5am, giving me a hug which I was half asleep for. I was still in my pajamas as I shuffled down the stairs and to the kitchen, making myself a bowl of cereal and got a glass of apple juice. 

I didn't really know how to work the tv other than turning it on and whatever station was on was the one I had to watch, it was the news. I listened to the weather, seeing that it would rain for the next few days and that the temperatures would get colder because it was fall. Winter will be soon and then Christmas. I wonder if Shiro has Christmas off... I hope he does. I never spent Christmas with someone who cares about me before. 

Once I was done eating I began cleaning the house. It was already pretty clean but it didn't hurt to tidy up a bit. I put some books away, folder some blankets, put the pillow on the couch where they should be. Once the downstairs was done I went upstairs, making my bed and putting my books away, watered the plants, and made sure that my cloths were all hung up and organized. I changed into some ripped black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and my jacket before leaving my room. When I got to Shiro's office I stopped. He told me to not go in there, that was the only rule he set for me. 

Biting my lip, my curiosity got the best of my and I slowly opened the door and peaked in. My eyes widening when I saw how messy it was in there. Books and newspapers in stacks on the floors, desks, shelves. Every wall was filled with news articles, all connected with red string, ever single one leading to a blank space with a big question mark and a name written in big, black letters. 

"The Blue Lion?" I mumbled to myself, stepping into the room to get a closer look. Each article on the walls had something to do with this person too. "The Blue Lion strikes again. Twenty killed and three injured." 

Wait, I've heard about this guy. People say he's a space pirate looting the space stations. Is Shiro on the case for him too? The Blue Lion was a very dangerous person. He killed thousands and injured even more. Want if Shiro gets hurt or killed?! Oh no, what if this guy comes and hurts us?! 

I began to panic, running out of the room and almost tripped down the stairs. I skidded into the kitchen, actually tripped and falling against the wall, hitting my head pretty hard. I ignored the pain and pulled myself up, getting to the phone and dialed Shiro's number. Holding the phone tightly as my heart raced. 

"Keith, is everything okay?" Shiro answered with a concerned voice. 

"Y-you didn't tell m-me that... that you're on T-The Blue L-Lion's case." I stuttered up, needing answers. 

"Keith, I told you not to go into my office." He sighed on the other end. "Are you okay?"

"No, S-Shiro, w-what if-if he hurts you?! You could g-get killed!" I said in fear. 

"Keith, hey bud, it's okay, I'm completely fine. My team is highly trained and I can handle myself. It's okay, I'll be fine." Shiro soothed, his voice softening when he heard how scared I was. 

"B-but he... he k-killed so many people. W-why didn't you t-tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I knew it would upset you but it's my job to find these people, Keith. I promise you I'll be okay." He said. 

"I-is this why the t-training stopped? I-is this why y-you don't want me there? B-because of him?" 

There was a long pause on the other end. The only sign I got that he was still on the phone was his breathing. My heart clenching as I waited for a response. I was so shaken up by all this I felt sick. 

"The training never stopped... He has been seen close to earth and because this is a space station here I... I lied to you, Keith and I'm sorry but that was the only way I knew how to keep you safe. I promise you I won't lie to you ever again and I'll let you come here once I know it's safe." He said softly, my heart dropping when he said that. 

Shiro lied to me. I trusted him and he lied to me. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Tears welling up in my eyes. 

"Keith, you still there?" Shiro asked. 

"Y-yeah... I-I gotta go-go."

"Keith, wait-"

I hung up, sliding down the wall and curled up in a ball. He lied to me. Even though he said he would never lie to me, he did. He broke his promise to me. Tears sliding down my face as the phone rang and rang, echoing through the house making me even more upset when I heard the voice mail recording and then stopped meaning Shiro left a message.

He was the only one out there in this messed up world that I truly cared about. I trust Shiro with my life but... he lied to me. I can't just forget about that. What if he does it again? Just like my foster parents did or their kids. How they would promise me I would be happy with them then they would hurt me. How they lied about letting me fit in with their family. How they lied about not being upset with me. 

I got myself off the floor and went over to the door, pulling my shoes on before leaving. I just need to get out of the house, away from everything because it all reminded me of Shiro. I wanna forget about what just happened and if that meant going for a walk when it was really cold out then I would go. I kept walking until I got to a nice, quiet spot in the park. No one was here, the play set was empty and so was the parking lot. 

Sitting down on the swig I gently kicked my legs under me, making myself swing back and forth a little. I used to love going to the park when I was younger. It made me forget how alone I truly was because I could just run around and play by myself, taking my thoughts off of the fact that I didn't have any friends. I would play on the swings and swig so high I felt like I was flying. I would chase butterflies and watch them fly from flower to flower. I would fined the pretties flowers and weave them into crowns. When I was younger it wasn't good but... I made myself smile and get through it. Now I'm frowning and dragging myself through it all. 

"You look lonely. May I join you?" Someone said making me jump and almost fall off the swing but I gripped the chain tightly. 

Looking up I noticed that someone had made their way over to me and was now standing next to the other open swing. It's the guy from Starbucks! That's why he sounded so familiar. 

"O-oh uh.... s-sure?" I stuttered out as I cursed myself silently for not sounded confident at all. 

"I'm Lance." He said with a smile and sat down on the swing, matching my rocking. 

"Keith." I said back, biting my lip as I looked down, my face burning with embarrassment. 

"I remember you from Starbucks." Lance said after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah... I-I remember you." I regretted what I said instantly. I sound like a creep now. Nice going, Keith. 

"Where's you're boyfriend at?" Lance asked. 

"S-Shiro's just a friend and-and I-I'm not g-gay." I rushed out, wanting to just end myself right then and there because of how awkward I was being. Why can't I just be a normal person. I'm being so weird. 

"He seemed like a nice guy..." Lance hummed, looking at me with his head tilted. "How do you know if you never try?" 

"W-what?"

"Being gay isn't a bad thing." 

"It's not... b-but I'm not g-gay."

"How do you know?" He asked teasingly now, making me uncomfortable. I don't even know him and he doesn't know me. He shouldn't be asking me these questions anyways. 

"W-what do you-" I cut myself off when I looked up again and realized he wasn't there anymore. Looking around I didn't see him anywhere. 

Was I just imagining all of that? He couldn't have left so quickly without me seeing him. That's so weird. Maybe I am going crazy. All this stress is making me see things. That's it, I'm not crazy, just tired and stressed... well, I hope that's it.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith's pov

I didn't go back to Shiro's house for a week after that. I slept outside in parks and sometimes I would find a treehouse in someone's yard to sleep in. I got food from Pidge. He would leave food outside on the balcony and when it was night time I would come and get it. We would talk a bit and then I would leave again. I didn't mind the cold breeze or the hard surfaces I slept on. I just had to clear my head for a few days. Shiro lying to me was like him beating me but worse. It hurt me so much more than physical pain. It left me heartbroken and numb, each day getting harder and harder. 

"I-I don't know w-want to do, Pidge... Shiro is my best friend but... he-he lied to me. He p-promised he wouldn't lie." I said softly as we sat on Pidge's bed. I was curled up in a ball, staring at the wall as tears formed in my eyes. 

"Maybe that was the only way to protect you, Keith. You've told me how much Shiro cares about you." Pidge said, resting his hand on my shoulder. 

"H-how?" I sniffled, curling into a tighter ball. 

"He decorated your room for you, he feeds you, keeps you safe, he hid you from the cops, he did background checks for the people you would stay with, you looks after you. He's like a father figure, he does all of that stuff because he cares."

I sniffled and nodded, wiping my tears away with my sleeve before shakily sitting up. More tears coming as I began to sob, hiding my face in my hands. Arms wrapping around me making me flinch and look up in confusion. Pidge smiling at me reassuringly making me relax and press my face into his chest. Letting all of my emotions out as I cried, clinging to him tightly.   
~~~~~

"Keith, hey, you gotta wake up, Allura is on a cleaning spree, she'll be in here soon." Pidge said, shaking me gently. I blinked rapidly, sitting up and looked around in confusion. 

"What the-"

"You uh... cried yourself to sleep last night in my arms, I didn't want to wake you so I left you in my bed and slept in the other one. But you really have to go before she gets in here." Pidge said, looking at the door nervously. 

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at me feet. 

"Keith?" 

"Y-yeah?" I said, turning around and had to step back when Pidge hugging me tightly, I was taken aback by this but hugged him back anyways. 

"Come and see me again, okay?" He said softly. 

"I will, I hope your brother can get those papers signed." I said, smiling when he nodded and smiled back at me. 

"Me too, now go before you get caught." He said before I opened the window and climbed out, carefully climbing down the side of the house, landing on my feet before running to the fence and jumped over it. 

I ran until I reached my safe place, slowing down as I nearer the path. Smiling slightly I walked down the path, coming to the pond soon after and sitting in my favorite spot, a small hollow where I could see all around the pond. It had a few berry bushes next to it and a spot with a small flower patch that was out of bloom because it was getting cold. 

Sitting down I took in my surroundings, laying on my back as I stared up at the sky. The birds chirping softly around me and as time went on I began to think back to what Pidge said. He is right, Shiro cares about me. Well... at least I hope he does. He has taken care of me for this long, that's got to mean something. I felt hesitant about going back to his home. What would be said? Should I tell him I'm sorry for going through this stuff and leaving? What if he's mad at me? What if he kicks me out?

My anxiety spiked as I kept thinking the worst possible scenario. The outcomes to very one of my thoughts ended terrible and just made me more upset. I couldn't just ignore all of this forever. I need a shower and clean cloths, well, thanks to Pidge I had clean boxers. I wanted to sleep in a warm bed and eat breakfast with Shiro in the morning and just relax and read. But the fear that Shiro hating me kept me from doing any of that. 

Sighing to myself I sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them as I stared at the pond. My heart aching for everything to go back to the way it was before I walked into that stupid office. That little voice in the back of my head reminding me that Shiro lied to me. That voice kept repeating itself over and over again making me frustrated now. 

"Stupid Blue Lion." I grumbled, wishing that the guy would just get captured already so I wouldn't have to worry about Shiro getting killed. 

"Keith?!" I heard someone calling my name from a distance. I froze up before ducking in the small hollow I sat in, listening closely. "Keith!? Please!"

It was Shiro!

I watched as Shiro made it down the path and stood near the pond looking around. From my spot I could see him but he couldn't see me. He kept calling my name, looking around the pond but came up empty handed when he didn't find me. 

"Please, Keith, I'm sorry, I'm so worried about you. I've been searching for you ever single day. I know I didn't tell you the truth but it was so you wouldn't worry. I shouldn't have lied to you though and I'm so sorry I did. If I could I would take it all back." He said, his voice sounding broken and hurt. 

I bit my lip, watching him as he looked around a bit more before sighing sadly and turned to leave. I climbed out of the hollow and silently followed him down the path until we were at his car. He finally decided to look back, his eyes widening when he saw me. 

"Keith!" He said, hurrying over to me, hugging me so tightly I could barely breath and I wasn't touching the ground anymore. I hugged him back, pressing my face against his chest. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." 

"It's okay." I mumbled against his chest, clinging to him tightly. Our hug lasting awhile before Shiro pulled away 

"Do you wanna come home?" He asked softly. My heart squeezing in my chest when he said that. I nodded, getting into his car and he did the same, driving to his house. "How about you go take a shower and I'll make us lunch?" 

I nodded again, walking up the stairs and into my room. I got clean cloths before heading into the bathroom, getting into the shower happily. I washed myself with my favorite soap, it smelled like cupcakes and vanilla, the pink and blue soap was also a gift from Shiro, all the stuff I have here is from him. Everything besides what's in my backpack. 

Once I was washed I dried myself off and got dressed, towel drying my hair a bit before brushing my teeth and looking at myself in the mirror. I frowned at what I saw but ignored that sinking feeling in my stomach and trotted down the stairs, smelling something that smelled amazing and had my stomach rumbling loudly. 

"There you are, do you wanna help me cut some vegetables up?" He asked as he stopped using the mixer. I nodded, seeing the cutting board all set up and began to cut some green peppers. We cooked in silence, once I was done with that I sat down at the table and watched Shiro do the rest. I felt awkward being here again, trying to find a way around how I felt I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "So... where did you stay?" I knew that was coming. 

"Uh... some tree houses, outside..." I shrugged, looking at my hands rested on my lap. 

"What did you eat?"

"A kid at the group home... he helped me a bit." I shrugged again. 

"Is he a friend of yours?" Shiro stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. 

"Y-yeah... Pidge is nice and uh... he helped me the other night a lot." I mumbled, shrinking under his gaze. 

"I'd like to meet him, he sounds like a good kid." Shiro said with a smile. 

Shiro set a pizza down on the table 30 minuets after that, both of us digging in. My stomach appreciating the food a lot and so did I. It tasted so good and from the lack of feed these past few days I felt like this was the first meal I've had in forever. 

"Is it good?" 

"Yeah, it's really good." I said around my mouthful, taking another big bite. 

"For how small you are you sure can eat." Shiro chuckled and I smiled at that, liking how things felt okay again. The little voice in the back of my head was silenced for now as we just enjoyed the meal and each other's company. "You'll make yourself sick if you keep eating like that."

"'M fine." I said, stuffing more pizza into my mouth. 

"You gotta start eating more, Keith, I know you don't eat much but please as least try to eat two meals a day." Here is fatherly Shiro. "You're practically skin and bones. And, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise you, I'll never lie to you again, okay? I'll do anything to make it up to you as well. I was so afraid you'd never come back I got some of the squads at the base to go out and look for you. I took the next few days off too, I called when you were in the shower. I'll make it up to you." Shiro said, smiling at me warmly. I smiled back, feeling my heart squeeze again. This whole week has been so emotional for me it has worn me out. 

"C-can we maybe just stay in a-and just hang out?" I asked softly. 

"If that's what you want than of course." 

I smiled even wider, going back to eating my last slice before pushing my plate away.   
~~~~~

"Shiro, you don't have to tuck me in, I'm not a baby." I giggled as he tucked me into bed 

"But being all tucked in and cozy will help you sleep." He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "You know I care about you a lot, Keith, you're like a brother to me." 

"I know... I care about you too." I said, watching as he stood and stretched. 

"Tomorrow will be fun, goodnight, Keith." 

"Night." I said, watching him turn the lights off and shut the door. The nightlight instantly turning on when it was dark. Sighing I closed my eyes and stopped myself from thinking about anything at the moment. I just need to sleep and regain my energy. This whole week has worn me out, emotionally and physically.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith's pov 

"Happy Birthday, Keith!" Shiro said right when he walked into my room making wake up instantly gripping my shirt above my heart. My heart was racing when I looked at him. 

"You scared me." I said, relaxing as he sat down next to me and handed me a plate of pancakes with a lit candle on the top of them. 

"Well, we got a lot of celebrating to do so eat up, Keith." He chuckled and watched me blow the candle out before eating the pancakes. 

"What are we doing today?" I asked curiously as we ate. Shiro only looking at me with a smile before shaking his head. 

"It's a surprise, Keith, I can't tell you or it would ruin what we're going to do." He chuckled, watching me eat for a moment. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For being you, Keith, you're a brilliant young man who will do amazing things. Hurry up and meet me downstairs ready to go." Shiro said before leaving the room.

I finished eating and got ready as fast as I could, almost tripping over my own feet as I ran down the stairs, jumping over the last two. 

"I'm ready." I said with a smile, looking up at Shiro who chuckled and ruffled my hair, leading me out to the car. I got in, buckling my seat belt, the car starting and we were off. I excitedly sat in my seat, watching the other houses go by. 

"Close your eyes and no peaking." Shiro said making me look at him curiously but I did what he said. My heart beating a little faster as I held myself back from peaking. 

It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. I could feel the car turning, speeding up, slowing down, turning some more, and then they finally stopped. I heard the door open and Shiro get out before my door was opening next to me and he helped me out of the car. 

"Open them." Shiro said so I looked up and gasped. "Time to get you signed up." 

"R-really?" I asked in disbelief. We stood outside of the Garrison, the back where the teacher's parking lot was. 

"Oh course, Keith, I know you've wanted to train here for awhile and-"

I cut Shiro off with a hug which would've knocked any other person over but because Shiro was literally one of the biggest members of the Garrison he just chuckled and hugged me back. 

"Thank you, Shiro." I said, excitedly pulling on his sleeve. 

"Lets go in, you can meet some of the members of your class and your teachers." 

I followed Shiro down the teachers entrance. He showed me where I could find my teachers if I needed help, where the break area was, and then we had to get onto a railway underground to get to the other side of the Garrison. Shiro's office was huge to say the least. Bookshelf's lining ever wall with books from the ceiling to the floor. The latest software was everywhere, the panels and flight simulators took up a small section of the office because the room was that big. 

"Wow..." I mumbled in amazement, trying to look and take in everything all at once. 

"When you're here you can come to my office at any time. I'll give you a key card that'll let you in and if anyone bothers you inform your teachers and me, we'll take care of it." Shiro said, picking up a packet of paper and handed it to me. "This is what you'll need to get started. Just sign and you're in."

"I-I can't believe I finally made it..." I mumbled, still in a daze. 

"I'm proud of you, Keith, I really am. I just wanna make sure you're ready for all of this. It's a lot, I'm not going to lie... it takes a lot of work and effort, leadership, determination, and courage." 

"I've waited so long, Shiro, I need to do this." I said said with a determined smile, signing the paper with my messy signature. 

"Okay, the classes you'll be taking are this way." Shiro said, leading me down a few hallways before walking into a classroom filled with students. I anxiously looked down, hiding behind Shiro as he walked over the front desk where a teacher stood. 

"Greetings, Takashi." The man said, shaking Shiro's hand. "Class, greet Master Shirogane." 

The whole class said their greeting in unison before going back to their work. My heart rate increasing as the teacher looked at me with a smile. 

"You must be Keith, nice to meet you, I'm Alfor, the head master of Altean technology, language, and history." He said, shaking my hand. 

"Hi, sir, it's an honor t-to finally meet you." I stuttered out, in amazement that I'm actually meeting him in person. I've read every article and book he's ever published. 

"Keith has been following your work for years, he's very interested in your thesis of Altean technology and flight craftsmanship." Shiro said making me blush and nod. 

"I see, you're a bright young man, Keith, not even my fellow colleagues read my work." Alfor chuckled and nudged Shiro who shook his head and smiled at the food humor. 

"We must be going, there's a lot to see around here." Shiro said so we said our goodbyes and left. 

"What did you think of Alfor?" Shiro asked as we walked down the hall. 

"He's really nice... I'm excited to learn from him." I said with a smile. Looking around at the display cases of replica flight parts and tools. 

"He's a good man and an amazing teacher, he knows how to work with the kids." Shiro said, walking into another room, there wasn't many students in this class, just a few. 

"Master Shirogane, hello." A women greeted, putting a book down as she walked over to us. "Keith, my new student?" She assumed, looking at me with a smile."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." I said, shaking her hand.  

"This is space creatures 101, the best class here." She said, gesturing around us. 

"Nadia single handily funded this program and she's the founder of four other faculty classes on earth." Shiro chuckled, watching the women get a jar off her desk. 

"This is a new species of space beetle, they're thriving in earths hemisphere it seems." She said, holding the jar up to my face excitedly. 

"That's really cool." I said in amazement. 

"I look forward to seeing you in my class. We're taking a field trip to a farm soon so be ready." She called over her shoulder and she walked back to her desk. 

Shiro and I met the rest of my teachers and I got to talk to a few students which was really cool. I never get to talk to people my age. They were really nice and it made me even more excited to start going here. 

"Now that we have all that taken care of you'll start next week. Let's head home and we can start having your birthday party." Shiro said with a smile. 

"Okay... please tell me you didn't get a cake." I said, following Shiro who smiled. 

"I might have got you one." He teased and I whine. 

"I told you not to get me one, Shiro." I reminded the man who shrugged. 

"I guess I didn't listen."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and I'll try to post around the weekend. Sorry if there is any errors.


End file.
